


so in love with you

by callumsmitchells



Category: EastEnders
Genre: 3 Times Plus 1, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callumsmitchells/pseuds/callumsmitchells
Summary: It just stumbles out, the first time that it happens. It’s a word that would never normally appear in Ben’s vernacular, yet somehow it just makes complete and utter sense.Plus, if it makes Callum’s blush turn as red as a rose petal, the enticing colour of it daring to be pinched by a passer by, then it’s definitely a word he should be using more often.or, three times ben calls callum gorgeous in private, and one time he says it in public
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	so in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by ben calling callum gorgeous last night - can that be a regular occurrence now?   
>  i hope you enjoy! 
> 
> tumblr: @callumsmitchells

**one**

It just stumbles out, the first time that it happens. It’s a word that would never normally appear in Ben’s vernacular, yet somehow it just makes complete and utter sense. 

Plus, if it makes Callum’s blush turn as red as a rose petal, the enticing colour of it daring to be pinched by a passer by, then it’s definitely a word he should be using more often.

It happens when they’re in bed, the earth still clinging onto the last dregs of the sunlight it’s had during the day and Ben is already struggling to keep the weight of his eyelids from falling shut for a night. He’s just so comfortable there, basking in the warmth that Callum - and the bed, but mainly Callum - supplies. Callum’s index finger and thumb are tracing up and down Ben’s back, soothing his skin. Occasionally there’s a sharp scratch from Callum’s nails, and he presses a soft kiss of an apology instantly to Ben’s hairline, breathing in his scent. There’s a daft smile on Callum’s face, sated and unrelentingly happy, even in the most normal of settings. Ben’s wrapping around him, not daring to be apart for even so much as a second, and this level of love they both feel is just  _ so much.  _

It’s Ben that breaks the silence that’s been building up between them, all warm and cosy. “You’re gorgeous.” He says, and he’s wrapping his body around Callum’s even tighter now, begging to be closer and closer. “D’you know that?” 

Callum chuckles, but it’s low and soft and Ben can’t help but grin at how beautiful he looks when he’s this happy. “Am I?” Callum whispers, and his hand is red hot against Ben’s skin now, pulling them ever closer, Ben now practically laying on top of Callum. 

Ben nods, and lets his lips touch Callum’s bare chest, puckering a gentle kiss. He looks up at Callum through fluttering eyelashes, and a smile grows, lighting up Ben’s entire face. “The most gorgeous man in the world.” Ben confirms, and there’s a break in his voice as tears start to bubble in his tear ducts, threatening to escape. He looks down, trying to mask the emotions he’s feeling, but he doesn’t care if Callum sees, not really. He pushes up, once his emotions are in check, and rocks on his elbows, letting his face fall into place in the crook of Callum’s neck, as if it belongs there. 

Callum’s hands skim up Ben’s back, wide and warm and grounding. He holds onto Ben’s shoulder blades for just a moment, and then wraps his arms around Ben completely, cradling him into a hug. They remain there for a moment, frozen in time, just their breaths and the beat of their hearts creating the only noise in the room. Ben breathes out slowly, the cooling air of his breath instantly hitting the skin of Callum’s neck. He lets out a soft chuckle when he feels Callum shiver, and then runs the edge of his teeth over the already sensitive skin, before pulling back. 

“Do you have goosebumps?” Ben asks, and there’s a laugh that threatens to escape past his lips.

Callum turns his face so he’s looking directly at Ben, and he’s suddenly hit with an overwhelming sense of love for the man. “You can’t call me gorgeous and expect me not to feel things about it!” He teases, and pulls Ben back into the warm embrace, never wanting to let go of him. 

**two**

There’s a coldness in the air, the second time it happens. Winter is fast approaching, and it shows in the early morning with the earth holding onto the night for as long as possible, street lights still lighting up the pavement below as people kick start their day. There’s a bitter coldness, and Ben loves it. He loves nothing more than wearing comfortable clothes, layers upon layers, and more than anything - he loves his boyfriend warming him up. 

They’re both in the bathroom, tired eyes and coffee breath. It’s only early, and Callum’s brushing his teeth, getting ready for the day of work. Callum looks in the mirror, toothpaste poking out of the corners of his mouth, and he smiles, his eyes lighting up when he sees Ben watching him. His hair is flat against his head, being pushed forward with the edge of the hood on his dressing gown. There’s stubble against his cheeks, coarse and prominent, in comparison to how he usually looks. 

Ben walks forward, and the front of his body soon gently collides with the back of Callum’s. His arms snake around Callum’s body, holding them both in place. He instantly feels the warmth that emulates from Callum, and sinks into his body, craving it. There’s a grin on his face, and then he stands on the tips of his toes, growing a few inches in length. He loves Callum’s height, he loves how there’s that perfect difference between them, but there’s just something about being able to rest his chin on Callum’s shoulder. So that’s what he does. He’s standing there, cuddling into his boyfriend, chin on his shoulder, watching as he does something as menial as brushing his teeth. 

“You okay there?” Callum asks, twisting his free arm around to rest it on Ben’s waist. The position is awkward, and even though he doesn’t care about the pain that starts to appear, he soon moves position so that his fingers are interweaving with Ben’s, resting at his stomach. 

Ben hums absentmindedly, and if it was acceptable to spend the day cuddling with Callum instead of working, he would. “Cold.” He mutters. 

“I know.” Callum says, before he swirls cold tap water around his mouth, spitting it out in the sink below him. “Your hand is frozen.” 

“Getting better though.” Ben admits softly. “You’re warming it up.”

Callum chuckles, and shakes his head. “Is that all I am to you?” He jokes. “Your human radiator?” 

“If the shoe fits.” Ben teases, and lets Callum turn his body, pulling Ben into a warm and loving embrace, holding him there. 

Ben looks up, and puts his hand to Callum’s jawline, letting his fingers run over the rough stubble that’s grown overnight, admiring it and Callum. The elder man kisses at Ben’s hand, twisting his face to press his lips there. Ben smiles, unrelenting, he can’t believe he’s got this lucky. “Keep it.” Ben says. “Just for today.” 

“Yeah?” Callum asks, feeling around at his stubble. “You like it?” 

Ben gulps, and nods his head. “I love it.” Ben admits. “You look so gorgeous.” 

Callum smiles softly, his eyes turning all doe-like. He swoops down for a kiss, and Ben instantly pats himself on the back because the feeling of Callum’s stubble scratching against his skin is glorious.

**three**

The next time it happens, they’re both already giddy. 

From the beginning of their relationship, it was a mutual decision that at least once a month they would have a date night. It didn’t need to be a big event, not a meal in a restaurant that carries Michelin stars, but just something that they can put in the calendar, just to take time to themselves. It’s their monthly date night, when it next happens.

Callum’s already wearing his smart clothes, and is just waiting on Ben to finish getting ready. It’s already dark outside, stars flickering in the sky. Callum’s nervous, butterflies already circling around his stomach, and he shoves his hands in his trousers pockets, which only adds to the nerves when his knuckles of his right hand brushes with the velvet box that he’s hiding away. 

It’s not often they dress up for their date nights, but then again, it’s not every day that Callum proposes - not that Ben knows that’s happening yet, he just knows he has to stray away from his usual choice combination of skinny jeans and nice shirt. 

Ben steps out from the bedroom with a beaming grin on his face. He’s fiddling with the sleeves of his white shirt, and Callum notes that he’s finally almost done. 

“Can you help me with these cufflinks?” Ben asks, holding his arms out to Callum, one by one. 

Callum smiles, and tries to steady his shaking hands enough to help Ben. There’s something so domestic about this, helping to fix his boyfriends cufflinks on what hopefully will turn out to be a momentous occasion.

“Why are you shaking?” Ben asks, once Callum is done. He pulls at his sleeves and then turns away, walking back into their bedroom where he finds his blazer and shrugs it on over his shoulders.

Callum shrugs. “Must be the coffee.” He lies. “You know I’m not used to it.” 

Ben hums, and pats at his trouser pockets, checking to see if he has everything he needs. When he’s satisfied enough, he walks forward to Callum, and he instinctively smiles when he smells the familiar scent that’s been sprayed onto his body. “Is that mine?” He asks, though he knows the answer, because he’s wearing it too.

**“** It might be.” Callum shrugs, and there’s a grin that’s starting to make its way onto his face, unrelenting and giddy, his head spinning at just how happy he is. 

Ben leans up onto the tips of his toes and he knows the action will cause creasing in his smart shoes, but he doesn’t have it in him to care at this moment in time. All that’s running through his head is  _ Callum _ ,  _ Callum  _ and  _ more Callum.  _ He wraps his forearms around Callum’s shoulders, and Callum instinctively wraps Ben into a hug and it’s almost a comfort thing, because it calms him instantly. Ben presses a gentle kiss to Callum’s lip, and it’s over so quick that Callum can hardly believe it happened in the first place. “You look amazing.” Ben admits, biting at his lip. “So gorgeous.” 

Callum melts, and leans down into another kiss, which turns out to be their last as boyfriends, because he proposes later that night. 

**plus one**

This time is probably the most perfect occasion to say the word, on a day that changes the course of their lives forever.

The Vic is busy and full of life. There’s fairy lights dangling down from the ceiling to the floor behind them, and Callum’s hand is resting firmly on Ben’s thigh, their fingers linking together. Ben runs his thumb over Callum’s ring that now adorns his finger, and Callum looks down with a gleeful smile on his face. There’s music playing in the background, turned down to a soft level as the speeches carry on. They’ve been happening for an age, with more and more people deciding it’s their turn at an emotional passage fueled by alcohol and sleep deprivation from pulling the day off swimmingly well. Another person finishes their speech - finally - and they’re met with a round of applause and quick chatter. Ben quickly turns to look at Callum, and he lets out a soft chuckle, squeezing Callum’s hand before releasing it, leaving it cold and craving the warmth of Ben again. 

He stands up before anyone else has the chance to do so, and instantly there’s wolf whistle and applause. He runs his hand down his chest, soothing his suit down, because he knows the wedding photographer is about, and Callum would never forgive him if he’s got creases in his suit on their wedding photos. “I don’t want to do a long speech, because I think we’ve all had enough of my tears at the actual ceremony.” He starts, and there’s a cacophony of chuckles from the people in front of him. “Firstly I just want to thank everyone for coming out and celebrating our wedding - if you were there when it happened, or even if you just wanted to come for a few pints in a free bar. It really does mean a lot to myself and Callum, to have the support of so many people. I also just want to thank everyone who’s been a huge help in getting all of this organised. It’s been the most perfect day in everything that’s happened. Even if my daughter gave us a bit of a scare by hiding the rings. But mostly, I want to thank this man right here.” He turns his body, and looks at Callum, who’s already staring up at Ben with anticipation and love in his eyes and butterflies erupt in Ben’s stomach. “Callum, you have completely changed my life. I didn’t think I could love again, but then I saw you and I just knew. I knew that I needed to have you and neither of us have looked back since. I love you more than words can ever really say, and I just want to thank you for making me so happy every single day.” 

Ben leans down, and pulls Callum into a kiss, not caring that everyone is looking at them. He’s happy. They’re  _ both  _ so happy. Ben pulls away slightly, but not for long because he leans in for another peck, before he stands back up straight, a blush clearly visible on his skin for all to see, and he holds up his half empty pint glass. “If you’d all join me in a toast to my gorgeous husband, Callum Mitchell.” 

Everyone raises their glasses and repeats Ben’s words as he sits down, leaning his entire body into an embrace, his heart racing and entirely full of love. 


End file.
